She's Back
by CertifiedWhovian252
Summary: Rose is back... What will happen?


"Rose..." Amy heard someone whisper, she was looking for the Doctor, she walked into the room the voice came from, the room looked like it could belong to a college student, more likely a teenager, 'bloody hell' she thought, "Rose..." she turned on her heel, the Doctor was curled into a ball, in the bed, crying his eyes out, she cleared her throat, "Doctor? Are you ok?" she asked, he looked up, "yeh," he sniffed, "leave me alone!" he cried out, the Doctor was upset, she could tell, he stormed out of the room, to the one next door, she guessed it was his room. Amy was interrupted by Rory tapping her shoulder, she turned around, "Rory, listen," she said worried, she put her head up to the door, they heard glass shattering and objects falling to the ground, "SHE DOESN'T WANT ME! SHE'S HAPPY! SHE PROBABLY MARRIED JAMES, SHE'S HAPPY! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT HER! SHE DOESN'T NEED ME! I DON'T NEED HER!" Amy flinched at the Doctor's words, "yes I do, I do need her, more than everything or anything in this and that universe..." the Doctor's voice was soft she could only barely hear it, they heard footsteps approach the door, they ran to the console room, the Doctor walked in, his eyes were slightly red, but he smiled, "sorry for snapping at you Amy" she was confused, he was yelling and throwing stuff less than five minutes ago!

* * *

Rose was walking down the street, she had become good friends with James, but she couldn't take herself to even think about being in any relationship with him, she kissed him at Bad Wolf Bay, but it was a goodbye kiss, she was going to run to the TARDIS and continue traveling with the Doctor, but he ran off before she could even break the kiss! She had also become good friends with Jack from this universe, he wasn't immortal, but he did work for Torchwood! They hung out every day with Mickey at the coffee shop during their lunch break, sometimes James joined them, sometimes Jack would also come over to the Tyler mansion to help with some work projects. Rose turned into the alley to call her mum, her car had broken down and she had no money with her at the moment, before she could even dial the number, a golden light erupted out of her hands, she screamed and she disappeared from the alley. Rose was surrounded by black, no white, she couldn't tell, it was nothing, what felt like forever soon ended, and a puff of air blew in her face, she wasn't in the alley anymore when she opened her eyes, she knew where she was because she could feel the humming in her head, it looked different but she could tell, she was in the TARDIS!

* * *

The Doctor sighed, how would he ever get Rose out of his head? He heard a gasp from behind him, "What is it now Am-" he turned and was cut off by a girl he constantly thought about, it was _her_, "D-Doctor?!" Rose yelped, her eyes were wide, "AMY! COME HERE NOW! WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS?!" the Doctor yelled, he stared at Rose ' she isn't here, she can't be!' he thought, 'not that I would complain if she really was' he added. Amy appeared in the doorway, "Yes Doc- WHO IS SHE?!" Amy yelped, "I can't believe you would do this to me Amy! Where'd you even get the image to make this copy?!" he shouted at her, "I DON'T KNOW WHO SHE IS! NOW YOU'LL ANSWER ME! WHO IS SHE?!" Amy screamed, "You really don't know?" the Doctor was confused, wait, the dreamlord maybe? "The dreamlord?"he whispered, "Who is she?" Amy's face was red, "Rose Tyler..." Amy's face paled and her eyes were wide, "You're who he was screamin' and crying about yesterday?" Amy's eyes deepened with anger, "YOU," she yelled at Rose, "HAD HIM CRYING IN YOUR BED YOU DAMN ASSHOLE!" she screamed at Rose, "I-I'm sorry!" Rose burst out in tears, "she's not real Amy there's no reason to scream at her," the Doctor said trying to calm her down, "see?" he said, "If I touch her she'll fade away!" he said, part of him wanting her to be real, and part of him didn't want to be hurt again if she was real and she had to go back to her husband and kids, he reached out to touch her cheek when Rory came in, "Doc- Oh..." Rory trailed off, "Who's she?" he asked Amy, "Rose Tyler" she said through gritted teeth, "Doctor? Who's she to you? A friend?" he asked the Doctor, "Oh Rory, she's more than a friend, actually I'd like to snog her senseless, carry her to my room, get married to her, and have a dozen kids, then lock her in my room forever so I don't lose her again," he said, not realizing that he had said what he was thinking, Amy and Rory stood at the back of the room with their mouths wide open and their eyes wide, "What?" the Doctor said, "Oh...Sorry" he said blushing, Rose giggled like a school girl. He reached out to her and she took his hand and placed it on her cheek. The Doctor's eyes were wide, "W-what?!" he squeaked, Rose smiled at him, "I promised you forever Doctor-" she started and was interrupted by him, "How did you get here?" he questioned, "Have you been paying attention?" she teased and blew out a puff of golden air, he grinned, "Rose, you still amaze me!" he exclaimed, she grabbed his jacket and forcefully pulled him to her and joined him in a passionate kiss with all the love she had. "Aren't you married?" he breathed, "Never!" she exclaimed, he picked her up and ran to his room with her in his arms.

* * *

**6 months later**

"Rose?" he asked, "Hmm?" she replied, "will you marry me?" the Doctor asked her, she looked up from her magazine, "OF COURSE I WILL YOU DAFT ALIEN!" she basically screamed, he grinned, "I need to tell you something," she looked down at the floor, "what?" his smile fell, "I'm p-pregnant!" she didn't look up, he stood silent, "Please say something!" she squeaked, he grinned, he grabbed her by the waste and spun her in circles, "Rose! This is fantastic!" he said, "I love you Doctor!" she whispered , "I love you more!" he whispered into her ear as he pulled her into a hug. Rose pulled back, he cupped her face, the Doctor pulled her into a kiss, and they all lived happily ever after... Well with the Doctor, that's not exactly true is it?

**Look for the new sequel coming out soon! I promise I'll try my best to get it out faster! Love ya~ CertifiedWhovian **


End file.
